


Bruce the Badass

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Bruce can manipulate Hal to do anything he wants.





	Bruce the Badass

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! They just keep coming to mind!

“Master Bruce! I advise you not climb the antique wall clock.” Alfred said with his usual firmness that he held with they young Wayne boy. Hal had brought Bruce and Barry to Gotham as it was only fair that Bruce got to visit like Barry and Oliver did.

Hal knew that as soon as they brought Bruce to Gotham, that he’d want to go straight to the Batcave, and as soon as he was inside Wayne Manor (without the paparazzi knowing) he went straight for the wall clock entrance.

But one thing he hadn’t accounted for, was his height. He couldn’t reach the pulley to open the door to the cave. He whined for hours near the clock before he finally started to climb the clock to open the door. 

Alfred had always taken great care of him, and given him everything he wanted and needed, so why had he not opened the door when he damn well knew Bruce wanted to go into the Batcave? Bruce hated when the league went in the Batcave, he had made sure Superman and any leaguers that he didn’t want down there didn’t know its location and couldn’t see it, and he didn’t ever let Green Lantern down there.

But he knew that if he wanted to go into the cave, that he might be able to manipulate them into opening the door for him. Besides, maybe it was time that Hal was finally allowed into the Batcave, after all, Barry had been down there plenty of times.

Bruce had decided it. He’d let Hal into the cave if Hal opened the door for him, now the trick was to get him to open the door. Hal, of course, didn’t know the clock was the entrance to the cave at all, so Bruce would have to spell it out or Hal would have to guess at what Bruce was trying to tell him.

Bruce spent an hour and a half louring Hal into the small reading room, pretending to show him the painting of Bruce’s parents, along with Dick Grayson’s parents' portrait. Then he tugged on Hal’s pant leg to get his attention as he pointed at the clock.

“That’s a very old clock you have there Bruce. I assume your parents added it to their collection when you were a baby… the first time.” Bruce rolled his eyes at that sentence and pulled Hal (as best as he could) to the clock.

Hal was staring intently at the clock, wondering why Bruce wanted to show it to him so badly when he felt another tug at his pants. When he looked down, Bruce held his arms up, looking like he wanted to be picked up.

Hal, confused, but willing to oblige, lifted Bruce onto his hip after resetting Barry so he could hold them both. Barry was unbelievably happy that Bruce was being held, and gave a big smile, while Bruce looked away shyly. 

Then Bruce reached for the pulley, giving it a firm yank. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a staircase. “Why am I not surprised? Obviously, there would be a secret tunnel in this old ass house.” Hal said, not quite connecting the dots yet.

He proceeded down the stairs into the dark cave and paused at what felt like the bottom of the staircase. Suddenly, lights, gadgets, and computers lit up and activated through the use of motion sensors. Bats flew to and fro in the cave, giving away exactly where Hal was.

“Aaaaaaaand it’s the Batcave.” Hal sighed, not really surprised when Bruce started squirming to get down. Once he put Bruce down, Barry wanted to walk around too. “I guess you guys can stay and play for a little bit…” Hal said looking around more. “I myself feel like exploring.” he expressed as he wandered about.

Hal moved his head back and forth, taking everything in. Then he saw Bruce grappling around the cave and giggling. Hal wasn’t really in the mood to fight the tiny titan, and he was having fun. Bruce knew the risks of using his gadgets anyway. The boy was such a badass that even Alfred wasn’t surprised when he walked into the room with a tray of food.

“He’s such a showoff.” Hal laughed, watching the boy fly around the room as Barry chased him in a whoosh of wind and lightning.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
